


Tango fantasma

by Lisa_Volturi



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Knives Out (2019)
Genre: Age Difference, Ball dancing, Benoit is being gentleman, Canon Related, Crossover, Drama & Romance, F/M, Gentleness, Hurt/Comfort, Inheritance, New Marta's name, Older Man/Younger Woman, Psychology, Routine, Songfic, Tango, didn't see that coming?
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:08:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23655877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisa_Volturi/pseuds/Lisa_Volturi
Summary: Бенуа Бланк закончил своё дело и своё существование, теперь он снова просто Джеймс Бонд. Но проститься с прошлым оказывается не всегда так просто, как многие считают.
Relationships: Benoit Blanc/Marta Cabrera, James Bond/Marta Cabrera, James Bond/Paloma
Kudos: 3





	Tango fantasma

**Author's Note:**

> Посмотрела на днях впервые Казино Рояль и Координаты Скайфолл... Расстроилась из-за переноса премьеры... Вот что из этого вышло. Надеюсь понравиться.  
> Писалось под многие песни, в том числе No time to die - Billie Eilish, Skyfall - Adele, но большая часть под эти два клипа с танго: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RAsCAkeN2Wo , https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kdhTodxH7Gw

_«Я знаю, не легко приходиться вам нынче._   
_Ведь завещание то, ведь все эти поминки…_   
_Прошу прощение, что оставить вас был должен я._   
_Увы, закончена работа здесь моя._

_Мне нелегко признаться, но мне вы были дороги,_   
_Мне было жаль вас, дороги наши были не легки…_   
_Я был самоуверен, глуп и до ужаса халатен,_   
_Что чуть не стоило вам жизни. Жестоко мы за правду платим._

_За сим прошу признать моё вам поколенье._   
_Как женщина, вы заслужили моё к вам уважение._   
_Увы, теперь боюсь совместный путь наш завершён…_   
_Ведь имя настоящие моё не Бенуа Бланк… Джеймс Бонд.»_

А внизу была лишь выведена подпись золотистыми чернилами, которые так красиво переливались в свете ночной лампы.

«J. Bond.»

Грустно улыбнувшись, Марта нежно провела правым большим пальцем по каждому отдельному слову. Закрыв глаза, девушка откинула голову на подушки и грустно вздохнула, но улыбка так никуда и не исчезла с её лица. Лишь одинокие слезинки снова начали орошать плотную белую бумагу.

Для Марты Кабреры это стало что-то с роди ритуала читать перед сном последнее письмо мужчины, оставленное ей, перед тем как он исчез. Она даже звонила на его номер, где он был подписан у неё как «Возможно: Б. Бланк», но автоответчик сообщал, что абонент вне зоны доступа. Уже почти год как. Она посетила детектива Эллиота и офицера Трупера, но они ничего не знают про то, куда пропал Бланк. То, что это его не настоящее имя, она им так и не сказала, посчитав, что раз сам мужчина не раскрыл им этого, значит так было нужно.  
И пусть ей было приятно, что мужчина ей доверился, хоть как-то объяснил причину своего внезапного исчезновения, на душе с тех пор поселилась тоска. Тоска, которая была сильней, чем до его появления.

Тихими одинокими вечерами, когда девушка была свободна от благотворительных балов и обедов, работы в издательстве или встречами с адвокатами, она сидела, завернувшись в любимый плед у камина со своей любимой чашкой кофе, и думала. Она долго думала, как оказалась в этом доме. Почему именно её судьба удостоила этой чести. Почему чуть не лишила. Почему в её жизнь резко ворвался голубоглазый детектив с милым южным акцентом, который оказался не таким хорошим детективом, но таким понимающим и добрым человеком. Все эти вопросы занимали голову девушки и не давали ей скучать без дела в холодные вечера.

Спустя какое-то время Марта даже начала с любовью относиться к этим минуткам мозгового штурма, так как они позволяли ей вернуться в прошлое. Почувствовать нежность, защиту, заботу. То, чего ей так не хватало сейчас.  
И пусть Алисия уже закончила школу и поступила в университет, и пусть её мама нашла себе работу в одном хорошем ресторане, где её мнение уважали и ценили, пусть все эти богатства и популярность, любовь и ненависть, признание и презрение были у неё, ей не хватало лишь одного.  
Насмешливого и одновременно сочувствующего взгляда Бенуа Бланка, чьё настоящее имя Джеймс Бонд.

— Джеймс, где ты сейчас? — бывало тяжело вздыхала она, когда погода за окном — будь то промозглый ветер, проливной дождь, гроза или просто тучи — навевали на неё тоску. — Всё ли у тебя в порядке?

А на следующий день она уже улыбалась на очередном приёме направо и налево, стараясь учиться себя вести, как высокопоставленная леди. Слава Богам, нашлись люди, сочувствующие ей, которые помогали, чем могли. Помогли найти репетитора по этике и культуре речи, по ситуациям в политике и экономике, и пусть Марта первые пару месяцев на них засыпала к середине занятия, она смогла осилить для начала базовые курсы, а затем уже более продвинутые.  
Она общалась с издателями, с чиновниками, с акционерами… Старалась найти общий язык, что было по началу почти что невозможно, так как каждый надеялся на её неопытность и молодость, и что они смогут обмануть её, но Линда, после памятного дня не раз приходила к ней, и так случилось, что они помирились, после чего последняя всячески старалась поддерживать девушку. Марта, конечно, понимала, что Линда действует частично из корыстных планов, но всё равно почти никогда не отказывала ей в том, о чём женщина просила.  
И она не разу об этом не пожалела. Иначе бы её сожрали бы и не подавились бы в первый месяц в высшем обществе.

С тех пор прошло немало времени. Она смогла доказать и показать другим, что тоже неплохо разбирается во всех тонкостях, которые ей пришлось в срочном порядке изучать. Она смогла добавить к изначальному капиталу Харлана Тромби в сумме 60 миллионов ещё 20 и то за полгода. Она совместно с сестрой, которая подавала ей сюжеты, начала писать свои книги, который тоже приносили неплохой доход.

В общем жизнь постепенно налаживалась.

Единственное только, что всегда немножко нервировало Марту, так это то, что её мать через чур сильно переживала за свою дочь. Которая, по её мнению, иногда выглядит мрачнее тучи и может молча просидеть возле камина, смотря на огонь, часами, не реагируя почти ни на что вокруг. Лишь изредка миссис Кабрера видела, чтобы на лице её дочери появлялась улыбка вне очередной благотворительной акции. Когда она общалась с сестрой или с Линдой Тромби, которая вернула себе старую фамилию после развода, и когда у неё оказывался в руках аккуратный листок бумаги, который девушка безумно берегла и которым безумно дорожила.

Однажды, когда Марты не было дома, миссис Кабрера нашла его в шкатулке, в письменном столе в её кабинете, ключ от которой девушка обычно носила всегда с собой на шее, но в тот день явно забыла. Так что женщина открыла шкатулку, в которой ничего кроме обычного белого конверта и не было.

В какой-то миг у женщины промелькнула мысль избавиться от конверта, помочь зажить своей дочери нормальной жизнью, но она понимала, что никогда на свете не сможет с ней так поступить. Она не сможет, и она не имеет на это права, лишить свою дочь чего-то настолько ей дорогого.

Когда же она увидела и прочитала содержимое, то невольно ахнула. Это был простой стих, написанный от руки каллиграфическим почерком в стиле Шекспира… Но не это поразило женщину, а личность поэта. С детективом Бланком ей удалось увидеться лишь один раз, слушание по делу Рэнсома, с тех пор они не пересекались. И Марта явно тоже. Но мужчина похоже значил для неё гораздо больше, чем она показывала. И, наверное, поэтому девушка ни с кем не вступала в длительные отношения. Она не хотела или не могла.

Ей было жалко свою старшую дочь, на чью долю выпали такие тяжёлые испытания, но она не переставала тем не менее ею меньше гордиться.  
И после того, как она догадалась о причине такого странного поведения дочери, миссис Кабрера старалась её всячески поддерживать и пытаться выводить её в свет, чтобы та не сидела и не чахла дома из-за призраков прошлого.  
И Марта ценила это. Она старалась, как могла наслаждаться жизнью, заводить друзей, ходить на свидание, заниматься полюбившейся работой, но в течение времени она всё-таки начала понимать, что это не то. Не то, как она хотела бы провести остатки своей жизни.

Поэтому миссис Кабрера также прекрасно поняла и приняла желание дочери сменить имя. Тем, кому будет нужно, будут всё равно знать её настоящие, зато широкая публика от неё наконец отстанет. И даже если где в газетах или интернете всплывёт её новое имя «Дени Палома», никто не будет ассоциировать его с эквадорской медсестрой, которой досталось наследство знаменитого писателя. Но дома и для своих она так и оставалась Мартой.

Марта сложила аккуратно листок бумаги и положила его обратно в конверт, который спустя мгновение был заперт в шкатулке. Проверив телефон на новые сообщения и выключив ночник, девушка укуталась поплотнее пуховым одеялом, закрыла глаза и, снова тяжело вздохнув, улыбнулась. Она знала, что сегодня ей снова приснится он.

***

— Мистер Клифтон, я не уверена, что именно это сейчас так важно для австралийских зоологов. Думаю, им скорее понадобиться помощь в сохранении нынешних видов, а не в разведении новых. Но я не могу не согласиться, что ваша идея довольно интересна, и может весьма полезна. Может попробовать протолкнуть эту идею в Африке или в Южной Америке? Уверена, она довольно охотно возьмутся за выполнение. А теперь простите меня, джентльмены, — Марта улыбнулась трём мужчинам, с которыми она сейчас общалась, — но мне нужно пойти припудрить носик, — стараясь улыбаться также обаятельно, как её учила её репетитор, Марта медленным шагом направилась к туалетной комнате. Она на самом деле уже долгое время хотела в туалет, но тема защиты животных была на самом деле очень важной, и девушка уже как несколько месяцев потихоньку собирала деньги в свой недавно организованный маленький фонд в честь сильно урезавшийся популяции многих экзотических животных. В том числе и в Австралии.

Сегодня девушка была приглашена на очередной вечерний марафон разговоров в высшем свете, в этот раз, для разнообразия, непосвящённый ничему или никому. Поэтому, если пройтись по залу, что Марта и сделала в начале, то можно было услышать много совершенно различных обсуждаемых тем. Она остановилась у группы людей, обсуждающих животных, с кем пообщалась уже около часа. Но выпитые два бокала шампанского перед этим, не дали ей и дальше продолжить дискуссию.

Выйдя из кабинки, Марта подошла к раковине, где сначала вымыла руки, а затем достала из маленького серебряного клатча тушь и тёмно-бордовую помаду. Девушка посмотрела на себя в зеркало. Если бы она год назад видела это отражение, она никогда бы не смогла догадаться, что это она. Она стала другой. Ещё более взрослой. Серьёзной. Собранной. Изменился стиль и поведение. Она стала чаще носить платья и костюмы. Красиво собирать волосы и делать макияж. Из никому неизвестной девушки, она превратилась в известную в определённых кругах мисс Палому. И сегодняшний наряд, тому подтверждение.  
На ней было шикарное и очень дорогое тёмно-синее платье, с длинным вырезом спереди и у левого бедра. Также спина была открытой. Серебряные украшения, которые стоили не одну сотню долларов, но которые она могла себе позволить. Яркий, но красивый макияж и аккуратно лежащие завитые каштановые локоны. Серебряные туфли завершали её образ образцовой леди.

Иногда она сама ужасалась, в кого превратилась, но потом успокаивала себя тем, что так она поступает правильно, так, как она должна. Хотя различие между её двумя личностями всё также не переставали её поражать. Марта была тихая и скромная. Дени же была уверенная в себе и своих словах и своих действиях.

Когда девушка услышала, что кто-то открывает дверь, то тут же сложила всё обратно в клатч и гордо распрямив, до этого момента опущенные плечи и голову, направилась к выходу. У неё впереди был ещё долгий вечер. И чёрт возьми, она не будет Дени Паломой, если не даст себе насладиться им по полной.

***

Дени сидела у барной стойки и задумчиво читала смс с предложением Роберта Клифтона о будущем сотрудничестве. Он также предлагал объединить их благотворительные фонды в один общий и вместе вести дело. Девушка задумчиво покусывала нижнюю губу, пытаясь прикинуть все плюсы и минусы данного предложения, когда её мысленный процесс прервал красивый мужской голос с явным британским акцентом:

— Прошу позволить мне вас чем-нибудь угостить, чтобы вы не сидели в тихом одиночестве, мисс…

— Палома. Дени Палома. — Дени оторвала взгляд от телефона, который тут же отправился в клатч, и улыбнувшись присевшему рядом с ней мужчине, протянула тому руку, которую тот тут же поцеловал.

Он был красив. В чёрном смокинге и галстуке-бабочке. И даже то, что ему, наверное, было около пятидесяти, добавляло ему шарма. Он был чуть выше её, пусть она была на каблуках. Светлые, коротко стриженные волосы, гладко выбритое лицо и игривый взгляд пронизывающих голубых глаз. «Как же он мне напоминает взгляд детектива.» — промелькнула грустная мысль в голове девушки, заставив её на мгновение нахмуриться. Отогнав размышления куда подальше, брюнетка заказала у бармена мартини. Шампанское ей уже надоело.

— Вы выглядите просто изумительно, мисс Палома. Боюсь вы затмили своей скромной красотой всех остальных женщин в этой зале, что заставляет меня изумляться, почему в таком случае вы сидите здесь одна? — мужчина, не отрывая взгляда от лицо Дени, отпил из своего бокала, заставив тем самым её покраснеть и опустить взгляд на бокал, где остался след от её помады.

— Мне просто захотелось посидеть и отдохнуть от всей этой суеты, мистер…

— Прошу прощение, что не представился, — он улыбнулся уголками губ, — Бонд. Джеймс Бонд.

Марта, а именно так она ощущала себя сейчас, подумала сначала, что ослышалась. «Не может быть!» Стараясь не показывать излишние внимание, она вгляделась получше в черты лица мужчины. Она искала признаки сходства и находила. Да и голос чем-то был похож на тот, который она ещё помнила. «Как так?!» — Марта опустила взгляд на свою руки, сжимающие ножку бокала. Она сначала искала его, потом ждала от него весточки, и когда она уже смирилась, что больше никогда не встретиться с ним… «А вдруг это не он?» — вдруг испугавшись подумала она — «Ведь неизвестно сколько мужчин с таким именем, но почти такая же внешность ей твёрдо заявляла, что это он. Это он.» — Она не знала, что ей теперь делать. Вроде бы и грустно, и обидно, но она одновременно счастлива видеть его до слёз.

— Всё в порядке, Дени? Вы позволите мне вас так называть? — он аккуратно сжал её кисть, проявляя поддержку.

— Да, простите. Вспомнилось не очень приятное…

— Надеюсь не я послужил тому виной, — мужчина усмехнулся, а затем обвёл внимательным взглядом зал.  
Марта молча улыбнулась. Сказать правду она не могла, а если соврать, то её тут же вырвет, и тогда детектив сможет обо всё догадаться.

— Позвольте пригласить вас на танец, чтобы развеять ваши грустные мысли, — мужчина протянул ей руку, ладонью вверх, когда по залу потекли первые аккорды венского вальса. Девушка приняла его руку, отставляя в сторону бокал и вставая со стула.

— Должна предупредить вас, мистер Бонд, что начала заниматься танцами совсем недавно, так что сразу извиняюсь за возможно испорченную обувь и покалеченные ноги, — мужчина положил ей одну руку на открытую спину, взяв её правую руку в свою и медленно закружил по залу вместе с другими парами.

— Не переживайте, мисс Палома, уверяю, что со мной вам ничего такого не грозит.

— Хорошо, — девушка улыбнулась, смотря за спину Джеймса, — тогда потом ваши возмущения я не приму.

— Договорились, — прошептал он ей на ухо, притянув её после разворота ближе к себе, из-за чего у неё по всему тело пробежали мурашки. Его рука переместилась с её спины на талию. Его тёплая рука ощущалась на её оголённой спине пламенной. Марта поражалась такой яркой реакции своего тела на обычное прикосновение.

— И давно вы умеете танцевать, мистер Бонд? — спросила Марта, когда после очередной смены партнёров вернулась в объятия блондина.

— Уже не помню сколько, — он улыбнулся, глядя ей в глаза, заставляя девушку просто забыть, о чём она сама спрашивала его, — позвольте вас пригласить на ещё один танец? — тихо спросил он у неё, когда мелодия сменилась. Оркестр заиграл знаменитое Аргентинское Танго «La Cumparsita».

— Танго? — пусть девушка и желала станцевать этот танец с Джеймсом, но она также трезво оценивала свои навыки, которые в этом танце у неё категорически отсутствовали, — Увы, но его я ещё никогда не танцевала.

— О, не переживайте, Дени, просто отдайтесь музыке и позвольте мне вас вести, — мужчина взял покрепче её за руку, притягивая брюнетку вплотную к себе. Марта на секунду перестала дышать, ощущая тепло мужского тела даже через одежду. Либо это было ей уже настолько сильно жарко, что удивительно, ведь по сути этого не должно было случиться с таким платьем, либо тело мужчины было из раскалённого железа.

Как только танец начался, Марта забыла обо всём. Стараясь одновременно сосредоточиться на движениях и расслабиться, так как кроме них на танцполе было всего две пары, и все смотрели на них, из-за чего девушка начинала нервничать ещё больше.

— Расслабьтесь, — прошептал Бонд, раскручивая девушку волчком и притягивая её к себе обратно.

— Знаете, это тяжело сделать, когда не знаете движений и все смотрят на вас, а вы пытаетесь думать, как бы не облажаться, — тяжело дыша, прошептала она в ответ, стараясь смотреть только в глаза Джеймсу.

— Вы не думайте о других, думайте о танце, — он переложил обе руки ей на бёдра, чтобы провести её по залу маленькими разворотами от бедра, из-за чего ей пришлось обнять его за шею, чтобы хоть куда-то деть свои руки, — видите, у вас прекрасно получается, — он прижал её вплотную к себе перед тем как им обоим пришлось присесть в одном колени напротив друг другу, отставив одну ногу назад. С последним аккордом музыки свет в зале погас и раздались бурные аплодисменты. Когда свет обратно включили, все три пары поклонились и разошлись с танцпола.

— Видите, Дени, вы танцуете прекрасно, — отойдя в сторону, мужчина поклонился и, взяв её руку, нежно коснулся запястья сухими, но горячими по ощущениям губами. Марта глубоко вздохнула, настолько чувствительным ощущался этот жест.

— Это всё благодаря вам, мистер Бонд, без вас бы я не справилась.

— Джеймс, прошу.

— Джеймс, — тихо выдохнула она. Марта была безумно счастлива в это мгновение, потому что её заветная мечта, снова увидеть этого замечательного мужчину наконец-то сбылась.

— Позвольте тогда пригласить вас отметить ваши прекрасные танцевальные навыки у меня за бокалом шампанского, — его взгляд обжёг её с головы до ног. Она легко улыбнулась.

— Думаю, лучше за бокалом вина.

— Как вы пожелаете, — Бонд широко улыбнулся, кладя руку ей на талию, — Вам надо с кем-нибудь здесь попрощаться?

— Нет, буду только рада, наконец-то-таки покинуть это мероприятие.

— Желание дамы для меня закон, — улыбаясь и кивая, они направились к выходу, а Марта думала лишь о том, что отпечаток его ладони никогда не сотрётся с её спины.

***

— Прошу, — мужчина галантно перед ней открыл дверь на вид очень дорогой и раритетной машины Астон Мартин голубовато-серебристого цвета.

— Благодарю, — признательно улыбнувшись девушка села рядом с водительским креслом.

— Кем же вы работаете, мистер Джеймс Бонд? — со смешинками в голосе поинтересовалась Марта, когда они тронулись с места и после того, как она отослала маме сообщение, что вернётся только завтра утром.

Мужчина не ответил, лишь загадочно улыбнулся. Ехали они в основном всю дорогу молча.

— Прошу, не стесняйтесь, — мужчина закрыл за ними дверь гостиничного номера, в котором он в данное время проживал. Он помог девушке снять её бархатный пиджак, а когда он хотела была уже снять туфли, сам опустился перед ней на одно колено, из-за чего девушка замерла, боясь пошевелиться. Настолько волнующе выглядел мужчина у её ног. Джеймс аккуратно расстегнул застёжки её туфель, одновременно поглаживая пальцами его лодыжки, посылая по её телу волну мурашек.

— Джеймс… — беззвучно прошептала Марта одними губами. Мужчина медленно встал на ноги и посмотрел ей прямо в глаза.

— Белое, красное, розовое? — ей показалось или его голос стал ещё ниже, чем был до этого?

— Белое, если есть, полусладкое, — тихо прошептала Марта, не отрывая взгляда от лица детектива. Вина ей сейчас хотелось меньше всего.

— Есть, тогда прошу, проходи, — мужчина направился вперёд по коридору и провёл девушка через спальню на балкон, с которого открывался прекраснейший ночной вид на подсвечивающие улицы города, парк и озеро, — сейчас вернусь, — Марта проводила блондина взглядом и с лёгкой улыбкой посмотрела на приземлившийся на комод чёрный смокинг мужчины.

«И всё-таки интересно, если он не детектив, то кто он? Ведь со средствами и связями явно никаких проблем у него не было.» — Марта задумчиво почесала нос и тихо чихнула. На улице было пусть и тепло, но дул слегка прохладный ветерок.

— Будь здорова, — брюнетка подняла взгляд и видела, что мужчина смотрит на неё изучающе с двумя бокалами в руках.

— Спасибо, — Марта благодарно улыбнулась и тоже встала с обитого чёрной искусственной кожей железного кресла и взяла один из бокалов у мужчины.

— За тебя и твоё прекрасное чувство ритма, — раздался лёгкий звук стекла о стекло. Оба отпили немного из бокалов.

— Вы издеваетесь надо мной, мистер Бонд, — она посмотрела укоризненно на мужчину поверх бокала. Он улыбнулся с хитрецой и смешинками во взгляде.

— Может быть совсем чуть-чуть, мисс Палома. Не волнуйтесь, вы взаправду замечательно танцуете. Уверен вы во многом хороши, — Марта подумала, что наверняка сейчас полыхает от кончиков пальцев до кончиков волос, настолько горячо и чувствительно прозвучала эта фраза. Она отпила ещё немного вина, стараясь не смотреть на шею мужчины, которая была видна за первыми двумя расстёгнутыми пуговицами рубашки. Галстук-бабочка висел развязанный с обеих сторон от шеи.

— Может быть… — хрипло произнесла девушка и прокашлялась, стараясь вернуть голос в норму. Мужчина поставил свой недопитый бокал в сторону и подошёл к ней вплотную, заставляя её тем самым отставить свой бокал в сторону тоже и поднять голову, чтобы иметь возможность видеть голубые глаза самого бога искушения.

— Вы выглядите изумительно, Дени, — прошептал он, не отрывая от неё взгляда. Его руки, к её удивлению, незаметно оказались у неё на талии.

— Вы это сегодня уже говорили, Джеймс, — также тихо произнесла она, стараясь не разрушить очарование момента.

— И готов говорить вам это вновь и вновь… — прошептал он ей уже с закрытыми глазами. Марта тоже закрыла глазами прислушиваясь к лёгкому ветру и шуму их тяжёлого совместного дыхания. Спустя мгновение она уже ни о чём не могла думать. Губы мужчины наконец-то коснулись её, и она утонула в чувствительном поцелуе, стараясь прижаться к мужчине как можно ближе и предать всеми возможными способами, какие сильные эмоции бушуют в ней сейчас и какие она успела испытать к нему за год. А показать было что.

Уснули они только через несколько часов.

***

— Доброе утро, Дени, — девушка открыла сонные глаза и села в постели, радом с ней сидел в постели точно такой же, как и она в чём мать родила, бывший когда-то Бенуа Бланком Джеймс Бонд.

— Доброе, сколько сейчас?

— Около десяти.

— Боже мой! — Девушка быстро свесила ноги с кровати и схватила свой клатч, в котором лежал её телефон.

— Надо куда-то сегодня бежать? — Тихо засмеялся мужчина, следя за хаотичными движениями девушки, которые ему что-то очень сильно напоминали, но он никак не мог вспомнить что. Плохая память — нежелательная вещь для агента с двумя нулями.

— Не то, чтобы, — девушка подошла к столику с зеркалом, у которого лежали все её вещи. Как бы не мечтала провести всё оставшуюся жизнь рядом с человеком, которого успела полюбить за короткое время и мысль о ком лелеяла всё это время, но она понимала, что это была единичная ночь, и то что им удалось пересечься вообще какое-то магическое совпадение, да и то, что мужчина не узнал её… Становилось хоть и грустно, от осознания, что она на самом деле не так много значила для мужчины, и одновременно спокойно, ему, да и ей тоже, будет легче разойтись.

— Можно спросить? — вдруг серьёзно произнёс мужчина, из-за чего девушка резко повернулась к нему и с подозрением на лице кивнула. Такое резкое изменение настроения не могло не настораживать.

— Мистер… Как его звали… Ах да, мистер Клифтон, он хотел, чтобы вы помогли ему с фондом…

— Откуда вы знаете? — Марта насторожилась. Она не ожидала, что Бонд заговорит именно об этом.

— Ну, я как-то один раз прошёл мимо вашей группы, где как раз вас впервые увидел, а потом, когда подошёл к вам, то успел заметить, о чём вы читаете… Вот и хотел спросить, вы знаете, кем он работает и зачем ему всё это надо? — Джеймс внимательно посмотрел на девушку, которая сидела, нахмурившись и скрестив руки на груди.

— Нет, не знаю.

— Вы уверены? У меня просто есть, к сожалению, информация, что он собирает деньги для животных, но потом все эти деньги отходят террористам… — Марта вздрогнула, тихо вздохнула и успела подумать только «Боже, куда я успела вляпаться на этот раз?», прежде чем мужчина продолжил, — И мне стала доступна информация, что он собирается договориться с одной прелестной дамой на балу о переводе большой сумы денег в размере 8 миллионов долларов. Так вот, Дени, скажите мне пожалуйста, что вы вчера обсуждали с Робертом Клифтоном и что он вам рассказал.

Марта закрыла глаза и тяжело вздохнула. И снова она в этой ситуации. Снова подозреваемый. В голову проникла на короткое мгновение отравляющая мысль, что Джеймс переспал с ней только из-за информации, но даже если и так, она всё равно не смогла на него разозлиться. Ведь он её не узнал, да и ей было хорошо.

— Нет. Я ничего не знала о его планах, — Девушка посмотрела мужчине в глаза. Он кивнул, показывая, что верит ей. Он отвернулась обратно к зеркалу, — Я ничего не знала. Он предлагал только помочь в разработке новых подвидов экзотических животных, — она взяла слегка трясущимися руками серёжки и медленно вставила их.

— Хорошо, спасибо, — тяжело вздохнув, мужчина кивнул и тоже сел на кровати, а затем подошел к стулу, где лежали новые аккуратно сложенные вещи. Он тоже начал одеваться. Когда он полностью оделся, только уже в светло-голубую рубашку и серые брюки с серым пиджаком, то сел обратно на кровать, продолжая молча рассматривать девушку, которая также молча сидела перед зеркалом и не решалась повернуться к нему лицом, смотря на него только через отражение. Наконец она тихо вздохнула, как перед прыжком в омут с головой, и закрыла глаза, затем открыла и посмотрела через зеркало на мужчину:

— Снова прощаемся на неизвестный срок, мистер Бонд?

— Снова? — мужчина в лёгком недоумении приподнял брови. С минуту девушка молчала, а затем тихим, нежным голосом произнесла то, из-за чего дыхание замерло в груди мужчины, а волосы зашевелились на затылке. Он в шоке уставился на оголённую спину в тёмно-синем платье, не веря в то, что слышит, но в тоже время понимая, что он сам виноват, что не обратил внимание на очевидные вещи.

— За сим прошу признать моё вам поколенье  
Как женщина, вы заслужили моё к вам уважение.  
Увы, теперь боюсь совместный путь наш завершён…  
Ведь имя настоящие моё не Бенуа Бланк… Джеймс Бонд.

Марта повернулась и мужчина увидел, что по её лицу текут слёзы, а сама она печально улыбается.

— Марта… — мужчина встал с кровати и подошёл к девушке, опускаясь у её ног на колени и беря её трясущиеся руки в свои, — Марта… — прошептал он надтреснувшим голосом. Она кивнула и сглотнула комок в горле, — Прости меня.

— За что? — она в удивлении приоткрыла рот, глядя на разбитого такой новостью мужчину, — Это я должна просить прощения, что не сказала сразу… — она опустилась рядом с ним на колени.

— Что так бросил тебя тогда, за вчера, за сегодня…

— Не извиняйся за вчера и сегодня, — она приложила палец к его губам, который от тут же нежно поцеловал, — Это были лучшие моменты моей жизни с тех пор, как ты исчез. Не вини себя. Я тебя понимаю.

— Как ты можешь понять, ведь я ничего не объяснил ни тогда, не сейчас? — он с отчаяньем в глазах смотрел на такую взрослую в поведении девушку. Как же она изменилась.

— А мне и не надо, я просто счастлива знать, что у тебя всё в порядке и лишь, когда я увидела шрамы, поняла, как боялась потерять тебя и больше никогда не увидеть… — она взяла его лицо в свои ладони и погладила скулы мужчины, — Я люблю тебя, Джеймс и не хочу тебя терять, но я понимаю, что ты не можешь остаться, поэтому отпускаю тебя. — Оставив короткий поцелуй на губах мужчины, она быстро поднялась и направилась к выходу. Быстрее, пока не передумала. Быстрее, пока он не увидел её слезы. Быстрее, пока её сердце не разбилось на осколки при виде несчастного мужчины.

***

Марта редко надевала это платье. Оно напоминало ей о том вечере, поэтому оно не доставалось с тех самых пор. Ей пришлось даже купить несколько новых, чтобы общественность не порицала, что она ходит в одних и тех же. Но в этот раз, она возьмёт с собой и оденет его. Поездка в Лондон на бал стоила того.

Бал прошёл ужасно. Во-первых, она не встретила почти никого, с кем можно было бы хотя бы нормально пообщаться, а во-вторых, Джеймс так и не появился. Но она одновременно и расслабилась, и напряглась, когда ей на телефон пришло смс с незнакомого номера «Проблемы. После окончания в баре. Вниз по улице.» Он объяснил почему отсутствует, чем успокоил её, но первое слово заставило её переживать уже за него.

Когда она допивала уже вторую колу, за спиной раздался тихий голос, самого желанного на свете мужчины:

— Ты готова?

— Опаздываешь, — сделав последние глотки, девушка отставила в сторону бутылку, взяла со стойки сумочку и повернулась к мужчине. Её дыхание прервалось. Никогда ещё она не видела его в обычной повседневной одежде. Джинсах, рубашке и песочной кожаной куртке, — пошли?

— Прошу, — он предложил ей свой локоть, за который она с удовольствием ухватилась. Когда они сели в его любимую и всегда присутствующую при нём Астон Мартин, девушка с улыбкой посмотрела на мужчину, которого так безумно любила и ради которого была готова сделать всё, что угодно, даже пойти работать в МI6 секретарём при Гарете Мэллори.


End file.
